Mind Switch
by Kitsune Inu
Summary: It was just like any other morning, except something was completely wrong with Inuyasha and Kagome!


Inu: *meditating*

Kitsune: *confused look* What are you doing, Inu-chan?

Inu: Quiet you! I am meditating so that I might reach into my "writer within". *resumes meditating*

Kitsune: OK, then should I explain the format of this story?

Inu: …

Kitsune: Well?

Inu: …

Kitsune: HELLO IN THERE!!!

Inu: …

Kitsune: *sigh* Fine then. I'll explain. Well readers, this story will be written like so: Inu-chan will write the first chapter, I the second, and so on until one of us ends it. We will NOT be sharing ideas with each other about how we think this story should progress. Oh! Before I forget…

Inu: *interrupting suddenly*…we do not own IY or any of its characters Enjoy! ^_~

Kitsune: Took the words right out of my mouth! ...Inu-chan?

Inu: *meditating*

Kitsune: *shrug* ON TO THE STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome woke at the same time she awoke every morning, and was the second one up, right after Sango. However, Kagome was feeling sleepier than usual today and in an attempt to block the sun from her eyes and return to dreamland, she rolled over. BIG mistake. What Kagome did not know was that she was sleeping on a tree branch which had absolutely no room to roll over. So, obeying the undeniable laws of gravity, she fell.

            Down, down, down she fell from her little tree branch. On her way down, she tried desperately to save herself by grasping braches, but to no avail. She collided hard with the cold ground not yet warmed by the sun's rays and let out a gasp of pain. As she pushed herself slowly and painfully off the ground, she made an astonishing discovery. In place of her regular nails, she sported claws. The school uniform she traditionally wore had been replaced with a crimson haori. Long hair fell over her shoulder, but it was silver instead of the regular dark raven color. 

            _What's going on? _Kagome thought silently to herself. _Am I…_

             "That's quite a fall you just took! Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Sango quickly interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

            "I'm fine. Now leave me alone" Kagome quickly retorted. Kagome couldn't believe it. Why was Sango calling her Inuyasha? Kagome needed to confirm her fears. She stood up, her eyes scanning her sleeping friends. Her eyes soon came across a raven haired girl sleeping soundly in a sleeping bag Kagome identified as her own. Her fears had been confirmed. Somehow, she had switched bodies with Inuyasha. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome needed to take Inuyasha someplace and talk to him. _However, _she mused to herself, _if I go alone somewhere with Inuyasha and Sango sees us, it would look suspicious… I know! _Kagome thought with great relief and excitement. _I'll tell her to go get more wood…no. That would be too short of a trip for her. _Kagome glanced quickly over to the wood pile. _Plus, we have wood to spare! Think, Kagome, think! _ Kagome paused for a second deep in thought. Then it hit her. She would say that she needed some pain reliever for the pain from her great fall earlier and she wanted to go along as well to make sure 'Kagome' didn't try to poison 'himself'. It was golden!

            Kagome walked clumsily over to her sleeping body to give the appearance that she was hurting. She was about to shake Inuyasha awake when Sango stopped her.

            "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Sango whispered loud enough for 'Inuyasha' to hear her but soft enough so as to not wake the others. "Let her sleep! She needs her rest."

            Trying to act as much like Inuyasha as she could, Kagome glared and spat back, "I'm in pain, ok? My body's not made for falling out of trees on a regular basis, and I bet Kagome knows of some herbs or something in this stupid forest to make me feel better! Gotta problem with that?" _Dang, I'm being really short-tempered! _Kagome smirked. _…Just like Inuyasha!_

            Sango was relentless, much to Kagome's disappointment. "She needs her rest! Leave her be!"

            However, Kagome wasn't about to back down. Backing down would be VERY Inuyasha-ish and she wanted to handle this situation herself. "It's not like waking her up earlier will kill her or anything!"

            Sango subsided. "Fine then. Carry on." Sango turned her back towards 'Inuyasha' and resumed what she was previously doing.

            Kagome saw her chance. She quietly walked over and sat by her body with her back towards Sango's so Sango would not see her wake up 'Kagome'. "Inuyasha, wake up" Kagome whispered softly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's now deep brown eyes squinted at Kagome, signaling he was awake. Kagome took this as the best opportunity to explain the situation. In the same whispering voice she informed Inuyasha, "Something strange has happened. I need to talk to you. Come with me and don't say a word."

            Inuyasha must have been having a good day, because he nodded his head and agreed to go with Kagome. They where almost out of the clearing where they had set up camp when they heard Sango say, "Inuyasha, why are YOU going with Kagome? I don't think she needs your help."

            Kagome was ready for this and quickly gave a cover-up explanation of, "I want to be sure she doesn't fall asleep or try to poison me! Gotta problem with that?"

            "No, not at all" Sango replied and let them continue on.

~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome took the now fully-awake Inuyasha-in-Kagome's-body and turned around so that she was looking into his chocolate colored eyes. However, before she could open her mouth to explain anything, she suddenly saw a long, dark ponytail fly right in front of her face. "K…Kouga?"

            "Yeah, who ELSE could I be, dog-boy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: You spelled Koga wrong! It's 'Koga', not 'Kouga'!

Inu: No, I didn't! Sure, It MAY be spelled 'Koga' in the manga, but many people spell it 'Kouga' on this site! Besides, how dare you criticize me, THE GREATEST WRITER OF THEM ALL!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kitsune: Oh, shut up.

Inu: You're mean! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!


End file.
